


reflected

by helloearthlings



Series: All the Fic Tropes [1]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Multi, Near Future, Post-Canon, Tropes, ot4-adjacent if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloearthlings/pseuds/helloearthlings
Summary: “Oh God,” Sammy says faintly with Ben’s voice, staring slack jawed. “I didn’t even know my face was capable of making that expression.”Ben doesn’t think he has any particular expression on but Jack nods emphatically in Sammy’s direction. “That’s how I knew it wasn't you! Your face just doesn’t do that.”“Do what?” Ben feels particularly defensive of his face – it’s his face, he can’t change it, except apparently he can, since it’s Sammy’s face right now and oh shit, Ben needs to lay back down and wake up from this surreal dream.





	reflected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not dead, though this will definitely be the only time you hear from me for the next month, unless something very strange happens. But in about a week and a half, I'll be laptop-less and backpacking Europe, and don't have anything that I've already written to post as I've been sick for like two weeks. 
> 
> I did write this very cracky bodyswap fic though, and it's the first of a new (unrelated) series where I write all the great fic tropes for KFAM, because we deserve them. I've got a list I'm gonna make my way through after the backpacking extravaganza is over, but if you want to request a trope, let me know! I've already got plans in the works for a lot of them, just won't have time coming up. 
> 
> I'm gonna have a ton of time this summer though, so expect a lot of fic from me starting at the end of May!

Ben wakes up feeling all wrong, all over.

He isn’t even sure what it is – at first, he seems stuck behind his eyes. No matter how many times he blinks the world around him remains fuzzy around the edges.

His body seems too long and heavy. He tries to lift an arm, but it feels like his entire body is asleep. An awful fuzzy crackling feeling moves through him.

And then he notices, through the haziness of his vision, that he’s not in his bedroom where he went to sleep last night, with Emily curled around him – the room is familiar, though, he thinks it might be –

“Sammy?”

Jack’s voice. Oh, that pressure on his arm is Jack. Ben feels himself relax a bit, until he turns and shifts and to look at Jack, who he thinks is standing over him? Or he’s in the bed beside him? Ben still can’t see anything properly, and he has to blink a few more times.

“Where’s Sammy?” Ben tries to ask, but his throat is rough – and what comes out of his mouth doesn’t sound or feel like his own voice. He blinks again, and then he hears presumably Jack shift on the bed next to him, and then Ben finds his face being cupped as Jack slides a pair of glasses onto his face.

Ben doesn’t wear glasses, but suddenly the room comes entirely into focus – it’s Sammy’s room, actually, just across the apartment from Ben’s own room. He doesn’t remember falling asleep here…and Ben’s never needed glasses to see properly.

Ben blinks up at Jack, who he can finally see clearly. Jack looks fine, just the same as yesterday, sitting on the bedside and holding a cup of coffee. Though he does have a mild look of concern on his face as he presses his knuckles against Ben’s forehead.

“Are you sick?” Jack asks, blue eyes blinking concernedly. Ben’s forehead doesn’t feel hot to the touch, but there’s still something not quite making sense with his head. “You don’t look… _right_.”

“Um,” Ben says, and why does his voice sound like that? Ben can’t put his finger on what makes it so _wrong,_ but it is. Did he lose his voice overnight and now it’s coming out all weird?

“I don’t know,” Ben says, and winces when he hears the wrongness of the sound. “What’s going on?”

Jack just shakes his head, biting his lip with a frown. “I’m not sure, you just – something seems wrong.”

At least Jack gets it too, Ben’s thankful that it’s not just in his own head. But there’s a weird way that Jack’s looking at him too that’s not right either. Something about the knot between his eyes, and the softness in his expression.

“Where’s Sammy?” Ben says suddenly, both because maybe Sammy would be able to tell what the problem is but also because he’s suddenly had a spike of worry for his best friend, if something’s really the matter right now.

Jack’s eyes grow even wider, and he looks at Ben like he’s grown a second head. “I – what? I – wait, oh shit.”

Jack drops his coffee mug, and Ben can hear the crack on the floor. There must be hot liquid spilling at Jack’s feet, but Jack’s too busy gaping at him to seem to notice, mouth entirely open.

“Jack, what is it?” Ben asks, heart racing, and even that feels unnatural.

“You’re not Sammy,” Jack says slowly and Ben’s about to laugh and say no shit except –

That’s what his voice sounds like, now that Jack’s said it. His voice sounds like Sammy’s voice. A little rougher, and his throat is kind of burning right now, but it’s closer to Sammy’s timber and cadence than Ben’s.

“Ben?” Jack gapes, though his voice is still unsure. Ben just nods, heart pumping in his chest. He looks down at his hands – oh, definitely not his hands. His fingers are longer and paler than Ben’s have ever been, and there’s a ring on left ring finger that’s _absolutely_ Sammy’s wedding ring.

Jack scrambles for his phone on the bedside table and holds it up to Ben a second later with the forward-facing camera on Ben.

Ben stares – that’s definitely Sammy’s reflection, crazy long hair in knots and smile lines next to his eyes, making the same motions that Ben’s making with his face.

That _isn’t_ his face.

“Oh,” Ben says faintly, with Sammy’s voice. “Shit. Does – does this mean Sammy’s –”

“I don’t –” Jack starts, but he’s broken off by a shout from the other room.

“ _Ben_?” Ben hears his own voice call, and he and Jack both look at each other with twin winces.

“In here,” Ben calls back, trying to sit up properly but his limbs are _way_ too long right now. He ends up practically falling out of the bed as he trips over himself, and Jack grabs Ben’s elbow to catch him.

Ben sees himself appear in the doorway – and _whoa_ is that a mind fuck– but wearing a face Ben has known and tolerated for years, the signature Sammy Stevens Look of Disapproval, with the pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

“Oh God,” Sammy says faintly with Ben’s voice, staring slack jawed. “I didn’t even know my face was capable of making that expression.”

Ben doesn’t think he has _any_ particular expression on but Jack nods emphatically in Sammy’s direction. “That’s how I knew it wasn't you! Your face just doesn’t _do_ that.”

“Do what?” Ben feels particularly defensive of his face – it’s his face, he can’t change it, except apparently he can, since it’s Sammy’s face right now and oh shit, Ben needs to lay back down and wake up from this surreal dream.

“You knew?” Sammy – Sammy with Ben’s voice – sounds relieved, his – Ben’s – shoulders relaxing. Ben needs to stop staring at himself, at his own body. Is that really what his hair looks like when he’s just gotten up?

Speaking of hair, holy shit is Sammy’s long. It’s  _so heavy._

“Jack knew before I did,” Ben says, and Sammy winces the second Ben talks.

“Is that what my voice sounds like?” Sammy asks, with wide, not-Sammy eyes. Sammy’s eyes are brown, Ben’s eyes are green, but Ben can tell that it’s Sammy behind his own eyes with relative ease and not just because Ben knows he’s not in that body. There’s just something very Sammy-like about the way they’re all narrow and pointed. “Why does anyone let me on the radio?”

“I think we have bigger questions to ask right now,” Jack chimes in. “Like, uh, what the hell is happening?”

“Emily has a theory,” Sammy says with a dark voice, that sounds so weird coming out of Ben’s mouth. “A Gwendolyn-like theory.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Ben whispers, nausea bubbling up in his – Sammy’s – stomach.

“Yeah,” Sammy says in agreement, crossing Ben’s arms.

Ben swings his legs out of the bed and tries to stand up, but trips over his own feet almost immediately. Jack and Sammy both give him concerned looks, and oh, wow, Sammy’s _so_ much taller than Ben. Ben has to look down to see Sammy in Ben’s body properly. He’s not used to that _at all._ Sammy, Jack, Emily, and Troy are all over 5’10”, and Ben’s just under 5’5”. He _never_ has to look down, he’s always staring up when he’s with his friends.

“I really am short,” Ben says, and Sammy gives him a petulant frown, clearly enjoying having to look up at everyone around him.

Jack, on the other hand, looks from one of them to the other with bright eyes, and immediately bursts into laughter.

“This isn’t funny,” Sammy tells Jack.

“It kind of is, babe,” Jack giggles from behind his hand.

“Oh God,” Sammy practically shudders. “ _Don’t_ call me that right now.”

“Can I call Ben that?” Jack gestures and Ben’s direction and Ben grins.

Sammy makes a retching sound. “Absolutely fucking not. Stop doing that with my face, Ben!”

“What am I doing with your face?” Ben asks, as he genuinely doesn’t understand, but then Emily appears in the doorway to the room, next to Sammy. Her hand goes automatically to Sammy’s – Ben’s – shoulder, before she quickly removes it with a guilty look in actual Ben’s direction.

“Sorry!” Emily squeaks, wiping her hand hastily on her nightgown. “Um, I was just looking for Gwendolyn’s phone number.”

It’s even weirder, Ben thinks, to be the same height as Emily. He doesn’t overly like it. He’s too busy considering that to pick up on what else is happening when Jack says, “Oh my God, you’re so awkward right now. You _totally_ didn’t realize that Sammy was Ben and something happened.”

“What?” Ben stares at the three of them, not quite comprehending, and Emily’s face goes pink and Sammy stares pointedly at the dresser and not anyone’s faces.

“It was just a good morning peck! I didn’t, um, initiate anything!” Emily hides behind a hand over her eyes. “I’m sorry, Benny! Sammy wasn’t even really awake yet, I had no idea! Jack – I mean, did Jack –”

“Jack knew right away,” Jack says in that smug voice of his, the one Ben usually thinks is so funny. He’s pretty sure he still thinks it’s so funny, but other feelings are a little numb right now as he works out how he’s going to process this situation. Sammy’s still staring at the dresser. “Jack did not kiss Ben in Sammy’s body because Jack somehow instinctively knew that Sammy would probably never touch him again if he did.”

“Damn right,” Sammy mumbles under his breath, decidedly not looking in Ben’s direction.

Ben isn’t sure when the switch flips – but he decides instantaneously that there’s no point in being jealous. And so he just starts laughing, Sammy’s usual full-body laugh but with his own giggle making it sound a little different. The embarrassed tinge on Emily’s face fades slightly.  

“What?” Sammy’s gaze finally goes to Ben, eyes flickering between him and Emily nervously.

“You kissed a _girl_ ,” Ben tells him, scandalized and delighted all at once. Sammy steps toward him and kicks his leg, probably because Sammy’s so short right now that he can’t hit the back of Ben’s head. That just makes him laugh harder.

“So – Gwendolyn?” Jack turns to Emily, who nods, still biting her lip as she looks between Sammy and Ben.

“How do we know it’s her?” Ben asks.

“Remember last week, when she called in complaining about Archie’s wedding?” Sammy says, and Ben automatically winces. “She’s definitely out to get us after _that_.”

 “Ugh, I hate her so much” Ben sits back down on the bed – well, flops. He jostles Jack, not on purpose, which makes Jack laugh and Sammy glare. “Stop glaring with my face, Sammy. You’re going to give me wrinkles.”

Sammy snorts. Ben doesn’t have a snort laugh, but Sammy does, and it’s weird to hear it coming out of Ben’s mouth. If Emily’s raised eyebrows are anything to by, she must think it’s weird too.

“I bet you haven’t put on any moisturizer yet,” Ben sighs in Sammy’s direction as Sammy stares at him incredulously. Well, that’s an expression that’s not as out of place.

“I’ve been a little busy with the whole waking up in your body thing to think about your self-care routine!” Sammy’s voice gets a little higher, and oh wow, Ben’s voice really does have weird fluctuations to it when he gets heated. Sammy bites his lip, obviously noticing that he’s committing Ben-isms.

“Self-care is daily, Sammy,” Ben tells him solemnly. Sammy steps forward as if to shove at Ben but quickly stops himself – probably because he’s short enough that it’s not going to work. Ha – that makes Ben a weird kind of satisfied.

“C’mon, let’s go find Gwendolyn’s contact info,” Jack puts a hand on Ben’s shoulder – and then quickly removes it when Sammy glares again. “Get this mess sorted out.”

“Wait, wait, before we go,” Ben manages _not_ to fall flat on his face as he leaps across the room, grabbing Sammy by the shoulder before Sammy can make a hasty escape. Sammy makes a noise of protest as Ben hugs him to his chest – hugs himself to Sammy’s chest, which oh God, is every possible kind of weird.

But Ben’s never been able to rest his head on top of someone else’s, okay? And it feels kind of nice, even though it’s technically still his body but as long as he doesn’t think about that too much, then it’s fine.

“Why are you doing this to me,” Sammy mumbles, but he lets Ben keep hugging all the same. “You’re so tiny. We’re upping the short jokes once we fix this.”

“If we’re stuck forever at least there’ll be on upside,” Ben jokes and then regrets it as he blanches at the thought. Sammy shudders in his arms.

“I can’t be this short forever,” Sammy says with grim determination. “Also, I refuse to let Jack be _that much_ taller than me.”

“I’d be into it,” Jack calls and Sammy groans.

“Well, I’m not into Ben being as tall as me,” Emily says, retaining some brevity with a sparkle in her eye. Ben lets go of Sammy, who isn’t glaring anymore but still looks petulant. “It’s very unnerving.”

“You can just kiss Sammy again,” Ben smiles and Emily’s face turns bright red.

“After today we’re never talking about that again,” she says, turning in the doorway. “I’m going to put on real clothes.”

Sammy and Ben make immediate eye contact and it’s understood without words that neither of them is going to change out of their pajamas.

“So,” Jack says, standing up from the bed, giving his shattered coffee cup on the ground a mildly interested look before looking back over at the two of them, deeming them more entertaining. “I think I really missed out on my chance to kiss Ben –”

“I’m leaving,” Sammy wrinkles his nose, but otherwise doesn’t move. “Please don’t touch my body while Ben’s in it or I’m gonna throw up.”

Jack crosses the room and throws an arm around Sammy’s shoulder instead, absolutely dwarfing him. Sammy leans into the touch for half a second before jumping away.

“That’s somehow worse,” Sammy declares, shuddering. “So, so much worse.”

“Should I be offended?” Ben wonders aloud, much more entertained by this than anything else – mainly to distract himself, but whatever.

“No,” Jack shakes his head while Sammy mouths _yes._

* * *

“So. I guess the best thing that ‘s come out of this is that Sammy can’t deny the existence of magic anymore.”

“Hyper-realistic nightmare,” Sammy says mildly from the other side of the backseat of the car where they’re both seated, Sammy curled in on himself slightly, making Ben look even smaller. Sammy’s a sloucher, Ben isn’t.  

“My body isn’t a nightmare,” Ben tells him. “It’s so much healthier than yours. Can I take a shower when we get home so I can actually shampoo your hair properly?”

“ _No_!” Sammy makes an affronted noise.

“Guys,” Emily interrupts from the driver’s seat with a soft smile at both of them. “You only have eighteen more hours like this. There’s no need to get dramatic.”

Gwendolyn had given them the antidote after some mild begging and a promise that Ben will lift Troy’s ban on Gwendolyn’s presence at town-wide events, but it had been a long two hours in her house that smelled of mildew, smoke, and quite possibly a copper-like blood. Ben’s not thinking about that right now.

Still, it would take the rest of the day and night to wear off, so Sammy and Ben are likely stuck like this until tomorrow.

Which was A-Okay with Ben, who thought Sammy’s body could probably benefit from some of Ben’s daily self-care habits, though he was mourning the loss of protection for his own body. Twenty-four hours and Sammy would surely find a way to get Ben’s immune system fucked up at the very least.

He’s already coughing, and now Ben’s the one glaring.

“You’re getting me sick,” Ben complains.

“You got yourself sick! I’m the one who has to deal with the actual symptoms!”

“I like how this spell has reverted you to five years old as well,” Jack says in a sing-song voice, which makes Sammy shut up at the very least.

Ben, on the other hand, has no such qualms, and bites back “Get off your high horse! You’re sick, too! Your throat hurts! I thought it was just the result of the spell when I woke up but it hasn’t gone away!”

“Oh….that’s not sickness,” Jack says, making brief eye contact with Ben in the mirror, and then hides a laugh with his hand.

“What?” Ben asks, not getting out.

“Okay!” Sammy says, in a distinctly Ben-like voice. God, there really _are_ weird things that only Ben’s voice does, Ben’s picking up on after all these years of Sammy and Emily telling him so. “Let’s change the topic!”

“No seriously, what is it?” Ben asks, and feels even more left out when Emily giggles, too.

“Well, Ben,” Emily’s eyes glimmer with laughter, “sometimes, when two people love each other very much…”

“Oh my God,” it hits Ben before she can go further. “You had _sex_ last night.”

“Thank you, Emily,” Sammy snipes with Ben’s voice, which is highly unnatural because Ben would never snipe at Emily like that. It’s distinct Sammy Stevens-level pettiness, undeniably. “Jack, can you please go stay with Lily tonight? And possibly not tell her about any of this or she’ll never shut up about it for the rest of my life?”

“What, you won’t let me sleep in the same bed as you?” Jack laughs, but it’s light and teasing, not offended.

“My skin is literally crawling at the thought,” Sammy says, though his voice remains even-keel.  

“Oh, come on,” Ben inserts. “I don’t mind, and it’s my body! You’d think if anyone would have a problem it would be me.”

“You love people touching you,” Sammy says, then makes a disgusted face that’s just _so_ Sammy. “Forget I said that. Besides, do you really want to sleep in the same bed as Emily in _my_ body?”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that,” Ben’s stomach twists just a little uncomfortably. He loves Emily, and he loves Sammy, but that’s a little too strange even for him. He makes guilty eye contact with Emily and says “Sorry Em, you know I love you but –”

“Oh, I’m not sticking around tonight,” Emily says cheerfully like that had been decided ages ago, though her blush tells another story, that she’s still thinking about accidentally kissing Sammy. “Or if I am, Jack and I will share a bed and you two share the other one.”

“That sounds bad too,” Sammy says with raised eyebrows. Ben has much thicker eyebrows than Sammy does, it’s more dramatic on Ben’s face. “Ben hugging me was bad enough!”

“I could be the big spoon!” Ben says, pleased at the thought even though Sammy snorts.

“Yeah, you’re still the little spoon, you’re physically incapable of _not_ being the little spoon.”

“That means yes to you guys sharing,” Jack stage-whispers and Sammy rolls his eyes, but he’s got a really fond, sappy look on his face as he looks at Jack that Ben recognizes instantly. It’s the _Sammy’s so in love_ face. It looks almost exactly the same even when his face is Ben’s. “Besides, he doesn’t want me going to Lily’s – she’d torture me into spilling the details and then she’d never stop making short jokes about either of you.”

“She wouldn’t believe it in the first place,” Sammy corrects. “I barely believe it and I’m living it. This is just like the singing thing!”

Sammy brought up the singing thing _many_ times during their visit to Gwendolyn’s. He was clearly still bitter.

Ben shifts to put on arm around Sammy that Sammy can’t escape from. Sammy makes a pitiful noise but leans in nonetheless. “Don’t you feel closer than ever?”

“Mmhmm,” Sammy snipes with a set jaw and Ben jostles him.

“Dude!” Don’t _mmhmm_ with my voice!”

“I don’t want to see you for at least a day after this is over,” Sammy mutters, but when Ben pulls him closer, Sammy leans against his shoulder. “I’ll need recovery time.”

Ben makes an offended noise but then decides “Honestly, yeah. I get that.”

“Oh please, you two will be exactly the same come morning,” Jack rolls his eyes. “Though maybe Sammy will be more understanding when Ben can’t reach the top shelf.”

“You’re _so_ tiny,” Sammy shakes his head.

“You know,” Ben says, finally accepting his fate as he hooks his chin on top of his own head, which is so goddamn weird. “I really am – this is _not a_ verage height. I don’t know how I never noticed it before.”

“It’s cute,” Emily says and then blushes again with a look at Sammy. “Well – I mean – usually – when it’s actually you – I don’t mean that Sammy’s – I mean, not that Sammy’s _not –_ ”

“Should I kiss Jack to make this better?” Ben asks, honestly a bit gleeful at the thought, and both Emily and Sammy give him the exact same incredulous look, Sammy pulling away from Ben to do so.

“You guys are no fun,” Jack winks at Ben, and Ben grins.

Sammy hits Ben’s arm with more force than strictly necessary.

“Ow,” Ben rubs his shoulder. “But hey, wow, I’ve been working out! You can really tell from an outside perspective. My biceps look so much better –”

“ _Stooooop_.”

* * *

 

“You know, this was kind of fun,” Ben says as he lays down in his actual bed, in the room he didn’t wake up in this morning. Sammy is here with him instead of Emily, still in Ben’s body, but at least it’s not a complete repeat of this morning.

After an awkward and cringe-worthy but ultimately funny day of mishaps and misfortunes navigating the world in Sammy’s body – Ben managed to trip down a staircase and leave an awful bruise on Sammy’s elbow for him to deal with tomorrow – the hours approach where the spell will wear itself out.

“We have different definitions of fun,” Sammy says from where he’s curled up on the bed, very tiny and compact in Ben’s body. God, Ben is _so small_. “But…it wasn’t the worst thing that’s ever happened to me. Perhaps even marginally better than the singing, though I’ve still questioned my sanity at multiple points today.”

“Aww,” Ben teases, poking Sammy’s shoulder. “Closest thing to a compliment I’ll get out of you!”

“Stop doing that with my face,” Sammy says, but it’s with complete fondness as he looks up at Ben.

“I love you,” Ben declares. Sammy’s fond face gets fonder, but also more exasperated. “And I forgive you for not using any moisturizer while in my body.”

“I forgive you for eating Samoas in my body,” Sammy mutters with his lips twitching. “I hate those things.”

“I know,” Ben says happily, and he leans across the bed to hug Sammy again. Sammy groans and squirms away. “C’mon! I’m only taller than you for a few more hours, let me enjoy it!”

“Thank God,” Sammy says, hugging Ben back all the same. “It’s mortifying, being this tiny.”

“Jack’s _so much_ taller,” Ben giggles. “Hey, do you think I’d be like, attracted to Jack since I was in your body? I didn’t even think about that –”

“You’re attracted to Jack anyway,” Sammy says, and Ben can tell he’s rolling his eyes even though he can’t see them. “You only talk about how nice he looks every other day. What is it that you told me a couple years back? _Sammy, you know I love you and cherish our friendship more than I can ever articulate, but see, the thing is, I’m somewhat attracted to Jack and even though I’m mostly straight and obviously in love with Emily and will never ever ever act upon it –_ ”

“Shut up,” Ben groans, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, and he’s glad he’s hugging Sammy, so that he can’t see Ben’s face. “I thought I was betraying you! And then you had the audacity to not even care! As I bared my soul! You weren’t even jealous that someone else was attracted to your husband!”

“Everyone’s attracted to Jack!”

“Alright, fair point,” Ben allows with a giggle. “So I guess the real question is – were you attracted to Emily when she kissed you?”

“God no,” Sammy groans. “Stop bringing that up!”

 “It’s funny!” Ben laughs. “I thought I’d be jealous, but I’m not. It’s just too funny. You kissed a _girl_ – have you ever even kissed a girl before?”

“Not for like, twenty years,” Sammy mumbles after a second. “And I don’t plan on doing it again, so…”

“Aww, Em was special then,” Ben says, a warm feeling in his chest that isn’t even approaching jealousy. “We’ll have to tell her in the morning, when we’re in our right bodies. Then she’ll be less embarrassed. At least Jack’s not embarrassed by any of this, right?”

“Jack doesn’t know what embarrassment is,” Sammy says, fondness leaking into his disgruntled tone.

“He loves you,” Ben says. “And _me._ And weird shit. This is gonna be his new favorite story to tell.”

“God, Jack and his stupid stories…” Now Sammy’s voice is _all_ fondness.

Things hush for a moment and Ben can feel himself getting sleepy.

“You must be really old,” Ben yawns pointedly, “because I’m exhausted. I mean, I know you were old because you literally cannot fucking see without your glasses, Velma.”

“Shut up,” Sammy mumbles into Ben’s shoulder. “This might be the antidote working. I’m sleepy, too.”

 “Can I be the big spoon?” Ben asks, because it’s now or never and this is all he’s got before he’s the tiniest again. “ _Pleeeease?”_

“You’re so odd, Ben Arnold, and somehow even odder when you make that noise with my mouth,” Sammy says but he nonetheless shifts to his other side, and Ben puts his arms around his waist. It’s very weird, seeing as how it’s actually Ben’s body that Ben is holding, but if Ben closes his eyes he can just pretend it’s Sammy. “Go to sleep. And stop doing that with my face.”

“You’re not even looking.”

“Yet I still know it’s bad.”

* * *

Ben opens his eyes, and nothing is blurry.

“Give me back my glasses,” Sammy says two seconds later from where he’s got his arms wrapped around Ben’s chest - actual Ben's actual chest, Ben can already tell, everything feels realigned again. “I’m going to kiss Jack – and _not Emily –_ good morning.”

“Don’t move yet,” Ben says, pulling Sammy’s arms so Sammy can’t escape. “Just a second, I was warm!”

“Back to little spoon for you,” Sammy chuckles under his breath, and kisses Ben's forehead before he gets up. 


End file.
